Video walls and other multi-monitor display systems create large video displays by arranging multiple display screens adjacent to each other, and then displaying images that extend across the adjacent display screens. While such video walls are able to create large display surfaces, the displays have unsightly, usually black appearing seams between the individual monitors, created by the monitor frames. While there have been reductions in the thickness of frames that surround a display monitor's display area, even thin frames result in an unsightly grid of seams in video wall and other multi-monitor display systems.
There remains a need for a method and apparatus for reducing the unpleasant visual appearance of seams between monitors in video walls and multi-monitor displays.